


Jean, it's snowing

by Nightshadow8765



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prepare to cry your eyes out.</p><p>This is a gift to devalierite.tumblr.com . Let me know if you want me to write more....I have some ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jean, it's snowing

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to cry your eyes out.
> 
> This is a gift to devalierite.tumblr.com . Let me know if you want me to write more....I have some ideas.

“No”

“No!”

I let out blood curdling screams. He shouldn't be here. Jean was assigned to the western team. So why was he here? My blades sliced through the thick Titan flesh. I wipe the steaming blood from my face.

Jean

Where is Jean

My eyes scan the ground for the green cloak and dirty blonde hair I learned to love. The rest of my team was wiped out, but I needed to find him. I didn't care if I was selfish. My 3D Maneuver gear brought me to the ground. My eyes dart around in a panic.

“Jean! Where are you!” I yell. Surprisingly my voice sounds fairly calm, despite the situation. 

“Ar-“ Wet coughing noises cut off the voice. I break into a sprint when I spot him, laying on the ground. I would've missed the voice if I hadn't been listening carefully. I knew I should be sending out a flare to warn the other squads, but nothing was more important then getting to Jean. 

It feels like someone stabbed me in the chest when I'm close enough to properly see him. Blood. Too much blood. I stagger forward and my legs give out, as I fall to the ground beside him. I didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing down my face.

“I'm sorry”.

“N-No! You promised! You…you promised you wouldn't leave me!” I felt like I was suffocating. This wasn't fair. Why him? It should've been me. My hands find his and squeeze tightly. I knew I couldn't save him. There was too much blood. I managed to choke out more words.

“You can't!......don't leave me alone!” I sob, wiping my face on my sleeve. A cold hand reached up and caressed my cheek.

“I'll always be with you.. I love you”. His raspy voice fails to comfort me, as his thumb wipes away fresh tears. He coughs again, and blood comes out.

“I love you too. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou”. I repeat the words over and over, as if they'll somehow fix everything. I lean down and press my forehead against his. My right hand holds his, and my left is against his cheek.

“Does it hurt?” I whisper, not able to make my voice louder. My whole body is shaking.

“Not anymore”. He says back, fingers intertwining with mine. I press my lips against his forehead. I feel so helpless.

I stay with him like that, trying to comfort him as best as possible. Despite the circumstances, it's peaceful. My head is resting on his shoulder, and I shiver slightly. My tears ended a while ago and I'm just holding him against me now. 

“Hey Jean…It's snowing”. I say softly. He doesn't reply and I suppose it's because he could see it too. I don't move as the cold flakes land on my cheek and then melt because of my body heat.

“I'm surprised the troop hasn't come and found us yet…it's been a while”. Even though I hadn't set off a flare, someone should've at least noticed that my whole team was missing. Luckily no more Titans had showed up since I got rid of them all. I raised my head and lightly kissed his cheek. 

“Jean?” I ask. I sit up when he doesn't respond to me again. My breath catches in my throat as I look at his face. 

“Jean!” I repeat, my voice sounding broken. His eyes look glossy. He's too pale. I shake him, brows furrowing. 

“Wake up!”. I scream. Deep down I know he's already gone, but I couldn't accept it. 

“Damnit Jean! Wake up already! Please!” My voice cracks, and I shake him mercilessly. Why won't he wake up? 

“Please..” I can only manage a last quiet plead. I don't let go of his hand.


End file.
